Poems For Kahl
by AmazinglyCool11
Summary: Poems in each chapter about Cartman and Kyle's relationship, and each chapter has a different plot. Each poem is in Cartman's POV. Kyman [IN PROGRESS]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Its my first time writing a Kyman fan fiction, so please be nice to me in the reviews. This story is basically for every chapter it will be based on a poem and each one will be different. So I hope you enjoy! c: **

**R&R, Thank You!**

**(This chapter is told on Cartman's POV)**

* * *

_A special world for you and me_

_A special bond one cannot see_

_It wraps us up in its cocoon_

_And holds us fiercely in its womb_.

* * *

We sat there for hours, just cuddling. This person, the person next to me, is the one who I loved and the one who I made happy and that's all I really care about. I just love his red jewfro, which was always covered by his lime green hat, and his sparkling emerald eyes. I wish to see his hair all the time but he is always protective of his stupid hat. I cuddled closer to him listening to nothing but his loud heartbeat. That's all I wanted to hear anyways.

* * *

_Its fingers spread like fine spun gold_

_Gently nestling us to the fold_

_Like silken thread it holds us fast_

_Bonds like this are meant to last_.

* * *

I intertwined our fingers and rubbed the back of his hand tenderly with my thumb. He leaned his head on my shoulder and buried his nose into my neck. I wondered what I smelled like. Probably cheesy poofs. I took off his hat and kissed his forehead. He then leaned back but didn't look at me, but instead at the ground. I rubbed his soft cheek gracefully and he smiled a bit. I lifted his chin so he would look at me and then placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He tasted like strawberries, which I liked. As I pulled away I saw a faint blush on his cheek. I felt them and he was warm.

* * *

_And though at times a thread may break_

_A new one forms in its wake_

_To bind us closer and keep us strong_

_In a special world, where we belong_.

* * *

I placed both my hands on his cheeks and rubbed them with my thumb. He smiled and raised his hands to place them on mine. His hands were so soft against mine and way smaller than mine. Mine were muscular as his were feminine. I pulled our hands away and kissed his burning red cheeks. He heard a soft moan escape his lips. That brought a smile to my face. I ran my hand through his red curls and they were also soft. How is everything about him so soft and tender. I smelled his hair. Mmm, apples and cinnamon!

He hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear.

"Thank you Eric Cart man."

That's when I knew I saved him.


	2. Chapter 2

_If I could have just one wish_

* * *

I slept soundly next to the red headed Jew, whom I love. I dreamed about him always being safe and sound when he is around me. I mean, he already is but you know. I rolled over and wrapped an arm around his waist and brought him closer. I could smell the apples and cinnamon in his hair and the faint smell of Axe body wash. To me it was the perfect combination. I dug my head and into the crook of his neck and shoulder, kissing softly. I heard a quiet moan slip from those beautiful lips.

* * *

_I would wish to wake up everyday_

_to the sound of your breath on my nec_k

* * *

He flipped over and faced me, opening those beautiful eyes. He looked straight at me and smiled. I brushed my thick fingers across his already warm cheek. He instantly blushed and I leaned in to kiss his red cheeks. He giggled quietly. I looked back into his eyes and saw a small teardrop falling down his face. I knew those were happy tears. I wiped it away with my thumb and he kissed me gently on the lips. It felt right to kiss him, it always was. Soon enough our tounges were wrapped together, exploring each others mouths. He gave me one final lick and he backed away, and cuddled into my chest.

* * *

_the warmth of your lips on my cheek,_

_the touch of your fingers on my skin,_

_and the feel of your heart beating with mine_

* * *

He listened to my heart beat. I knew it was racing. I ran my fingers through his hair and with my other hand, rubbed his back tenderly. He hugged me tightly never letting go and I knew instantly that I didn't want to do this with anyone else. Nope. Just Kyle. I love him and only him. I may have hurt him in the past, and called him a jew, but he is the best damn Jew I could ever get. And that's saying something.

* * *

_Knowing that I could never find that feeling_

_with anyone other than you_.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The poem doesn't really go with the whole story but I didn't really care, I wanted to put something up. Sorry its late! R&R**

* * *

_I wrote your name in the sky,_

_but the wind blew it away._

* * *

You told me I didn't have to say I love you unless you felt I needed to. Right now your crying with cuts on your arm because of what your bastard friend said to you. If I saw Stan right now I would punch that fag in the face. He shouldn't have said that. When I saw you around that pool of blood, I felt the need to tell you I need you and I love you.

* * *

_I wrote your name in the sand,_

_but the waves washed it away._

* * *

You said you wanted to be left alone so I did. As I sat in our bedroom, I heard louder crying and painful screams. I knew you were cutting yourself more. I knew exactly how you felt. I started crying myself, all because I couldn't help you. This picture of you, bleeding and ready to die was in my mind. That picture gave me motivation to help you. I got up from our bed and ran into the bathroom to see more cuts on your arm and some on your neck. Not even caring about the blood on the floor, I hugged you tightly telling you that everything is alright.

* * *

_I wrote your name in my heart,_

_and forever it will stay._

* * *

You hugged me back whispering 'I'm sorry'. I lifted your head up and kissed you gently and you automatically kissed back. Your lips were chapped but I didn't care. I ran my hands through your red jewfro and you let out a moan. I picked you up and set you on the counter and washed up your blood and bandaged your cuts. After I was done you hugged me saying 'Thank you'. I knew this was the right moment to say...

"I love you, Kyle Broflovski. Never forget that."

"I love you too, Eric Cartman."


End file.
